


Whoever They Are, They Write a Lot!

by holo1yessinismymiddlename1icantgetaname



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Probably eventual smut idk, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2018-11-17 14:04:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 15,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11276805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holo1yessinismymiddlename1icantgetaname/pseuds/holo1yessinismymiddlename1icantgetaname
Summary: John Laurens is trying to start fresh, leaving his home and awful senator father in South Carolina for college New York. He finds himself living with long-time friends Lafayette and Hercules under the roof of George and Martha Washington. He hears the Washington’s have adopted again. This new boy seems to be interesting. John falls hard and fast for the charming Alexander Hamilton. But can they ever be? Not with soulmates searching for them. Watch these two, clueless boys become best friends (with lots of flirting), and find out the most important information in their lives.Who their soulmate is.





	1. Showtime!

**Author's Note:**

> Wow! This is my first time posting and my first time writing. I really hope that you like it, and be sure to tell me if I made an error. Posting schedule will probably change depending on how lazy I am. Thank you for reading, and enjoy!

John Laurens looked out the train window. He was going to college in New York, so he finally got to leave his awful senator father in South Carolina. Though he was happy he was leaving Henry, he was leaving behind his childhood home and silly siblings. He sighed, and pulled out his sketchbook. Whenever he was troubled he pulled it out to draw and release his emotions.

A few minutes of pencil to paper later he felt something on his arm. It was a strange tingling sensation that was familiar and comforting yet always shocked him whenever he felt it. This feeling was of his soulmate writing to him. He looked and saw his skin being covered in messy blue inked writing.

 _Maybe I should talk back to them_ … John thought. He pulled out his own green pen with a pride sticker on it and began to write the words “Hi SweetCakes” on his forearm. His soulmate (who he nicknamed “the sleepless” because they would write to him at any time of the day and night) responded quickly in a messy scrawled “Hiya boo!” John blushed at the non-gendered nickname. Non-gendered because you can’t write anything that describes you like name or gender or country to your soulmate. John usually thought that it’s because the universe wants to give you some mystery. He also secretly hoped that they would be a boy. Because, you know, he’s gay. Super gay.

 _I wish I could know more about them_ … John thought. He decided to write about his day to “the sleepless” in a short paragraph, then let them write about what their day was like. While he was waiting for them to finish writing, John absentmindedly drew a detailed turtle on the back of his hand. When he was done, he went and looked at what “the sleepless” had written.

At the end of their summary, John saw a bit of writing that looked like it was written more carefully. Like it meant a whole lot to them that John could read it.

_I really like your drawing, boo. When we meet, you should show me some more stuff that you’ve drawn, if you’re ok with that. I think that you’re a super talented artist btw._

John blushed at this small comment, and at the fact that he forgot his soulmate could see whatever he wrote on his skin. After an hour of writing to his soulmate, the train stopped and John had to say goodbye to “the sleepless” to get to his campus. Luckily John had some friends up in New York that weren’t connected to his father. He shot off a quick text to his friends.

 **Rainbow_Turtle** : in NYC!! come pick me up and show me around m8

 **Baguette_Boy** : MON AMI U HAVE, how u say, JOINED LE PARTY

 **Baguette_Boy** : ALSO U SHALL MEET NEW _MEME_ BER OF LE GWASH HOUSEHOLD

 **Rainbow_Turtle** : laf, u have been in america for so long I think u can talk better than the rest of us

 **Huni_U_Mean_HUNKULES** : EY YO YO YO YO YO IT’S SHOWTIME IDNT IT

 **Rainbow_Turtle** : HERC WTF IS UR NAME

 **Huni_U_Mean_HUNKULES** : laf made me use this name

 **Rainbow_Turtle** : …

 **Huni_U_Mean_HUNKULES** : and I think I like it

 **Rainbow_Turtle** : HERC

 **Baguette_Boy** : YESS MI AMOUR I KNEW U WOULD, how u say, GROW TO LOVE IT

 **Rainbow_Turtle** : I shouldn’t have come here…

 **Baguette_Boy** : U LOVE US

 **Huni_U_Mean_HUNKULES** : JAAAAWWWNNN BBY NOOOO

 **Rainbow_Turtle** : just pick me up u NERDS

 **Huni_U_Mean_HUNKULES** : be there in 5

Okay, so maybe it wasn’t a quick text.


	2. Laf's New Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laf and Herc talk about a new brother, sadly we don't meet him. But John is excited to!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for comments and kudos! Sadly this daily posting won't go on for long. I just really hope that you enjoy this chapter! Let's get on with the story.

“JOHN, MON AMI, YOU HAVE ACTUALLY MADE IT!” Lafayette squealed when he saw John. Laf ran up to him and hugged John so tight that he thought he would pass out.

“Laf, I think that he needs to be able to breathe,” Herc said matter-of-factly. Laf removed his head from John’s shoulder to give Herc a look that feigned anger. He then begrudgingly let go of John and motioned to move, “Well come on John, we have to show you to the George King Memorial College then introduce you to the newest addition in my family!”

John grinned at his best friends looking from Laf’s glitter winged eyeliner to Herc’s self-knit beanie with a sewing needle and thread winding around a baguette embroidered on it. “Alright then, what are we waiting for? After all, now that I’m here, it’s showtime!”

                  ----------------timejump----------------

“Wow, I had no idea there was so many coffee shops in New York!” John exclaimed. At least now he knew where he could relax and get working on some good sketches.

“I mean, with the way that Laf’s new brother goes through caffeine there would have to be this many. Every time he goes to a coffee shop he practically runs it dry! He’s always writing, never sleeping,” Herc joked.

“Speaking of my brother, let’s go see him,” Laf exclaimed. He grabbed both guys by the wrist and ran to his car from the restaurant they were standing in front of. They all got inside and John started talking.

“So how long have you guys known that you’re soulmates?” he asked randomly. After he said it, he realized how awkward of a question that is to ask and blushed.

“Two months, 1 week, 3 days and,” Herc checked his watch,” 47 minutes.” He smiled triumphantly when he saw Laf’s hanging jaw at the fact he knew the date that with such precision. “Hey, I’m pretty sure that you remember the day that you fall in love with your one and only,” he smiled and shrugged. Laf blushed at that and stuck his tongue out at Herc. John watched in amazement at how close the two were. He started thinking about his own soulmate. Would they act like Laf and Herc or would they be more kissy and less playful? He went through many thoughts until someone speaking brought him out of his daze.

“John, mon ami, we are here. It’s time to meet my new brother. He is a social butterfly, even though he spends most of his time writing and typing and talking to his soulmate,” Laf said through a huge smile.

_This boy sounds interesting_ John thought. He smiled back at Laf.

“I can’t wait to meet him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos motivate! Thank you for reading. I will post as soon as I can. Sorry for another short chapter.


	3. A Look Around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John looks around his new home, sadly still no new brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here I am with another short as fuck chapter, I promise they get longer. I'm posting twice today cuz I've only been posting short things.

John found that he was nervous to meet someone. This really hadn’t happened since he was young and had crushes on the boys sitting in front of him during math lectures. He had no idea why his butterfly friends were deciding to show up in his stomach at this point.

“So, John, I guess your excitement will have to wait because someone isn’t here right now,” Laf said a bit louder than normal and glared at a door.

“Do you think he will be back soon?” John asked with a sinking feeling in his stomach. He had been so excited to meet this boy that would probably smell like coffee and have ink blotches on his hands.

“Mon ami, he is never gone for long. I believe that if we show you around my newly arranged room that he will be back,” Laf explained as he dragged both Herc and John to his room. “Also, John, we have arranged a room for you to stay in. No shitty college room for you! And no, you don’t have a choice in the matter. You shall stay here because it is nicer here and there is a cool new brother here. It also isn’t that far from campus.” John felt a relieved sigh leave him. _So that’s why we kept all my stuff in Laf’s car_ , he thought.

After that one-sided conversation, they had a look around Laf’s room. It was a coordinated mess. There was quite a lot of French flags around the room, which of course was all Lafayette, but there were also some sewing templates that were too complicated for the beginner that Laf would’ve been. John quickly deduced that maybe Herc moved in too, and giggled at that thought.

“John, bro, mate, buddy, my man, meme machine. You in there?” Herc waved his hand in front of John’s face, “Let’s get you settled in. Sorry, you looked kinda lost, had to wake you up.”

“Yeah, it would be a good idea to get my shit ready,” John looked to Laf, “Hey Laf, can you show me where my room is?” Laf nodded and pointed down the hall to a room close to the bathroom. _Thank goodness the Washingtons’ have a big house with a ton of bedrooms_ John thought.

When he walked into the room to check it out, he heard someone open the front door.

“Guys, I’m back!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos make me post faster! I really appreciate your support!


	4. That Angel Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, we meet that brother and John almost actually falls for him. I think we all know who the brother is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two new chapters cuz I hate how short the others were, even though this is still super short (but not if you read it on a phone haha). Thanks for reading! I'll post again soon. (Super sorry that all my chapters are short, I will try to make them longer from now on, which means chapter twelve and up).

John never thought he would be able to hear an angel, but what other work could be used to describe that new voice? And the way he practically _sang_ those words drove John’s heart rate up so much that he thought he would pass out and die. He hadn’t even seen the boy and he knew he had it _bad_. But soulmates had to come in and ruin his possible relationship with the boy whose voice could take control of John. He didn’t hate “the sleepless” for keeping him away from that angel boy, he just wished that “the sleepless” could be okay with him being in a relationship with that angel boy while they tried to find him. He would never _ask_ his soulmate if they were okay with it, that’s just rude, but he wished to be with that angel boy.

“John! Mon ami, are you okay? You keep zoning out today. Anyways, answer that question later because mon petite lion is here to meet and you don’t want to miss him.” Laf poked at John’s arm while speaking, and when he was done he dragged John out of his soon to be room.

John let himself be dragged away, pulling at his long sleeves to cover his arm ink. He had one of those shirts with sleeves that had a thumb hole, so he covered his hand too so no one would see his turtle drawing. When he walked to the kitchen where the new boy was, he nearly tripped. _That boy really is an angel! This angel is gonna be the one to send me to heaven too… If I’m not already there, I mean, just look at him!_ John thought, eyes wide.

This boy was sitting at the counter with his ebony hair tied back with a lime green ribbon. He was clearly shorter than John because when sitting his feet were at least six inches from touching the floor and John could touch the floor with ease. His olive skin was blemish free and his hands, just as John had fantasized, were stained with blues and blacks and reds from ink. He was wearing a gray sweatshirt that would fit John perfectly, but swamped the boy in cloth. He had on black jeans and scuffed up converse that were the same color as his hair ribbon. Everything about this mystery boy was beautiful. But none of it held a candle to his eyes.

The boy had eyes that John could drown in. When the light hit them a certain way they were a dark blue-green with some brown here and there, but the rest of the time they were deep dark chocolate brown. Framing those perfect jewels was a fire. A deep fire that showed how the boy wanted change and for him to be the one changing things. But his eyes also looked tired, like he had gone through enough pain to last a lifetime or two. John saw those eyes light up when the curly haired boy stepped in view. Under his eyes were dark bags, almost a purple color. _Herc did say that this angel doesn’t sleep, but runs on caffeine_ John thought. He was waved out of his trance by the angel boy’s wonderful song most would call a voice.

“Hi! You must be John Laurens. Alexander Hamilton, at your service. I’ve heard quite a bit about you from my baguette of a brother and my own personal sewing machine,” the angel boy, Alexander, said with a glint in those chocolate brown eyes and a smirk playing at his baby pink lips. He bowed, took John’s hand and kissed his knuckles, which earned a laugh from the two other boys watching. John smiled and hoped that the smattering of freckles would hide his blush.

“Wonderful to meet the one and only destroyer of cafes. You really should crack down on those two fuckers. The only things they told me about you is that coffee shops fear you and you like to write till your fingers fall off,” John said, waving his other hand in the air, which Alexander only giggled at, and oh god that boy was too sweet. _Chocolate eyes are only fit for a person as witty and as so-sweet-it’ll-rot-your-teeth as Alexander Hamilton_ John thought as Alexander stood up straight, proving John’s thought that he was short.

“Hey, no fair! It seems that everyone is taller than me! Even Cutey Toots John Laurens!” Alexander whined as he saw that John was a good half a foot taller than him. John blushed even harder at “cutey toots” and the fact that Hamilton had winked. freaking _winked_ , at John when he said it.

John heard Herc and Laf trying to hold in laughter like their lives depended on it (and with how embarrassed John was, it probably did) then heard Laf manage to say something through all the giggling.

“Laurens, I’m changing you to room with Hamilton. Not my choice. People are coming over for holidays and we need room.” After that statement, he saw Laf and Herc go red from laughing and Hamilton red from embarrassment. John felt his own face heat up, but spoke anyways.

“As long as it’s alright with HammyMan over here, and Martha says that you need room, I’ll switch rooms.”

The giggles stopped.

“Herc, get Martha on the phone. We have some rearranging to do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are wonderful for my motivation!


	5. Nicknames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a filler chapter. The title explains it. Some fluff for my amazing readers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyyy I'm back. Sorry for not posting for a while. My family made me go to Michigan so I couldn't post or write. I hope you enjoy! So sorry for the short update. I'll post again tomorrow. Or maybe again at 3 AM tonight, who knows.

Laf and Herc went off, murmuring to Martha on the phone and whispering “lams” a lot. John turned to see Alexander looking at him in awe, and physically resembling a hungry golden retriever puppy when he sees food. He quickly regained his sarcastic and charming aura.

“So, are we calling me HammyMan now?” John nodded, a smirk playing at his lips. “Well, I will only agree to this if I get to call you Cutey Toot Laurens,” Alexander said while laughing maniacally.

“Well, HammyMan, it seems to be your lucky day because I’m allowing you to call me this. All other nicknames that aren’t sickeningly sweet will be removed,” John pulled some glasses with the lenses popped out of his sweatshirt pocket and slipped them on, speaking in an awful nasally voice, “I will proceed to only respond to “Cutey Toot Laurens”, “Sweetie Poo”, and “Sweetcakes”.”

“Could I call you “Boo” as well? Since we are on the topic, Sweetcakes,” Alexander nearly purred with a wink. _This boy doesn’t ever stop winking, does he?_ John thought fondly with a giddy smile on his face.

“Of course, HammyMan, but only if I can call you Tootsie Roll,” John said, bending down to reach Alexander’s height and supplying a wink of his own. Alexander became a bit flustered at how close the two’s faces were and that was a good enough cue for John to push his stuff into Alexander’s room. John liked to see Alexander flustered already, so he made sure to sway his hips as he walked away. He turned back to see a bright red Hamilton, so John did the only thing that his brain could think of.

He winked and blew a kiss.

_I have it bad for this boy_ , both thought as John walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so so much for the comments and kudos! I don't know what I would do without your support.


	6. Secrets Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex is afraid of storms, John is afraid of storms, so BOOM there's a storm now. They bond because ship. But wait, there's no storm yet. Nope, that is in the next chapter. Ha, no, they just tell each other secrets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. I bring another chapter for you to read. Enjoy! Also, I won't be including panic attacks or suicidal thoughts/actions because I am uncomfortable writing about them. Just thought that I'd explain that little thing before we get into this. Have fun!

“Alright mes amies, it is all worked out so John you have to room with…” Lafayette trailed off as he saw that the empty half of Alexander’s room was now filled with John’s stuff. John was sitting next to Alexander on his bed, phones laid between them, chatting and exchanging information.

“Well, well, well. What do we have here? Johnny boy was pretty fuckin’ anxious to room with the new “cute guy” wasn’t he?” Laf teased. He was proven right by John’s red face shooting a quick glare at him.

“Laf, we all know my amazing charm. But Cutey Toots over here is resistant to it. It’s a shame for all of us, I know. Is lunch ready?” Alexander said coolly, clearly not noticing John’s embarrassment.

“Yes, lunch is ready. Hurry and eat before Herc takes it all. We are having PBJs for lunch. Don’t give me that look. I’m not a chef!” Laf laughed as he saw John and Alexander’s disappointed faces. 

“Well, this is better than nothing I guess. Let’s go eat and then set up my side of the room. If I need sleep then I need a bed to sleep on, and I need it to be not covered in art books and other shit,” John joked to Alexander. They walked out of their room and found a stack of sandwiches, probably made from an entire loaf of bread. They both look at the stack and then back to each other. As if they could read each other’s minds, they took half of the stack and ran to their room.

They ate and giggled for what seemed like no other reason than being around each other. After finishing their food and having a debate over bread crust (“Alexander, why do you eat the crust after the rest of the sandwich? That’s just fuckin’ evil.” “John, I have risen to another level that you can’t comprehend. The crust messes with the texture of the sandwich, and I won’t waste food so the crust is eaten after.” “I will never understand you…”) the boys fixed John’s side of the room. After twenty minutes of tossing a ball to each other, Laf walked into the room attached to Herc’s arm.

Herc feigned annoyance, but was given away by the glint of adoration in his eyes as he said, “John, Alexander, can you please remove this ass from my arm? I need to finish a dress and I can’t do that when my hands are numb.”

John and Alexander just laughed as Laf squeezed tighter and made a noise that could be described as sounding like an angry kitten.

“By the way, a storm is coming. It shouldn’t be too bad, but it will last a while.” John noticed that Alexander visibly tensed as Herc said storm from the corner of his eye.

“Thanks, Herc, tell us if anything gets worse,” John quickly thanked as he pushed the two out of the room. He closed the blinds and turned on the lights, then closed the door. It was a reflex at this point to do this because he was kinda afraid of storms.

“Alexander, are you alright? You kinda freaked out a bit. I know I’m kinda a stranger, but you can tell me anything that’s wrong, ok? But you don’t have to tell me anything if you don’t want to, I don’t want you to feel forced to do anything…” John rambled. He wanted to know what made Alexander tense at storms so he could help. Maybe, he could get Alexander to trust him if he told the other boy his secret.

“John, I’m fine. Just don’t like the noise. But I can handle it. Trust me.”

John looked down and started to mess with his thumbs, wondering if he should really tell Alexander his secret.

“John?” Alexander asked, waving a hand in front of his face, snapping him out of his thoughts.

“Can I tell you a secret?” John asked with heat rising to his face. Alexander looked worried but nodded. “You have to promise not to laugh or tell anyone. It’s a dumb thing for someone my age to have but…” He trailed off.

“John, hey, Cutey Toots. I won’t judge. I promise,” Alexander whispered, and reached to hold John’s hand.

“Okay… I’m afraid of… storms…” John mumbled, his face leaning towards his shoulder. He saw Alexander’s face light up with relief.

“Oh thank goodness, I thought you were going to say you had erectile dysfunction or something. Not that it would impact me if you had erectile dysfunction. Just for any lucky ladies. Why am I making this more awkward for myself? I should stop talking. And to make you feel better, I suppose I can tell you that I, the Great and Wonderful and Brave Alexander, am also afraid of storms,” Alex waved his hands around while speaking. John laughed at how Alexander became slightly flustered again. He felt relieved that he had told someone of his fear.

“Well, Alexander, I’m going to give you a word of warning. I will get scared and then proceed to run to you to protect me with cuddles. I shall then not move from the warm cuddles. Ever. I will cuddle forever because I like being warm. Also, no ladies would ever want me Alexander,” John explained through giggles.

“Nonsense. All the ladies would flock to an attractive South Carolinian boy with pretty eyes and freckles and curls. You would turn straight men gay and gay women straight, John,” Alexander said with a wink, “There’s a reason I’m calling you Cutey Toots.”

John laughed at the flirtatious actions. “Well, maybe the ladies would like me until they found out that I’m hella gay.”

“Really? Wow, this day is a real dream come true!” Alexander exclaimed. He clasped his hands close to his face and created a dreamy look, which made John laugh. Alexander really wasn’t subtle with his flirting.

John’s laughter turned into a fit and Alexander quickly joined in. After a few minutes, both boys were rolling around on the floor unable to contain their laughs.

After their laughter died down, Alex opened his mouth to speak, “I guess I should tell you that I’m bi.” 

It seemed that nothing could go wrong.

Then they heard the thunder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for kudos and thank you so so much to those of you who comment. It really makes me feel happy and motivated to post and write. Next chapter out soon!


	7. Storms, Braids, and Bright Green Ribbons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is the storm. Some fluff. It's longer than my other chapters (thank god. my other chapters are so short). Alex is pure, John is pure, kittens too kinda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so so much for your comments! I really do love them so much, they make happy and laugh and I love you for commenting them. I don't have a plan for when I update next but it won't be today, I need to write another chapter or two before I post again. Thank you, again, it really means so much to me. Also, the switch to Alex from Alexander shows that John fully trusts Alex now. Even tho it talks about this in the chapter, I thought I would just let you know.

John squeaked when the sound reached them. He propelled himself to grab a blanket or five and curled around himself. In South Carolina, with Henry around, John never let his fear show because it was “unmanly” and “childish”. He looked to Alexander, who was grabbing pillows and blankets. They managed to build a blanket fort with just the things that they had in their room. They huddled under a big blanket while lying on the pillows Alexander had grabbed. As the storm grew louder, John pushed himself closer to Alex. After the power went out, John fully grabbed onto Alex and curled in to his embrace. John whimpered as he saw a flash of light from the window that had to be from lightning. Suddenly, he heard Alex humming a tune that John found to be comforting.

“…un, deux, trios, quatre, cinq, six, sept, huit, neuf...”

John found himself humming back the same thing. Alex stopped suddenly. John had regained his mental stability and quickly pulled Alex up into his lap. Alex was now acting as John had only a few minutes ago, whimpering and curling into a ball. John pulled the ribbon out of the other boy’s hair and then pulled the elastic out that was being hidden by the ribbon and combed his fingers through the silky ebony strands. Alex, (who was sitting in John’s lap and having his hair petted, just thought I’d remind you) closed his eyes and turned so his face was facing John’s chest. John didn’t know what Alex was going to do next.

Alex pushed his face into John’s chest and hugged him.

Then Alex started to cry.

John was stunned and hesitated for a moment before wrapping his arms around the smaller boy. He continued to pet the boy’s hair while reaching for a blanket to wrap around them. He made sure that Alex was warm and then started to sing quietly.

“…un, deux, trios, quatre, cinq, six, sept, huit, neuf...”

Alex hummed back the tune and John smiled. John knew his shirt would be wet but he couldn’t care less because this perfect boy in front of him was worth it. John knew now that after seeing this angel hurt and scared that he wouldn’t let anyone get to Alex. The storm continued for another hour, and for that hour John held onto Alex like he would break. Alex held onto John as if John was the only person who could save him. John pet the other boy’s hair, gently shushed him when he whimpered or hiccupped, and rubbed small circles on Alex’s back while keeping him warm.

They both felt safe.

When the last of the rain fell and the thunder was only a memory, Alex moved his face from John’s shirt. He looked down sheepishly, and then to John’s shirt. It was stained with tears and damp right where John’s heart was. John didn’t care jack-shit about his shirt being wet, he only cared that Alex felt okay.

He reached for a brush that was just outside of the little fort and motioned for Alex to turn around. Alex did and John brushed his hair searching for any knots before dividing it into three sections. John braided the raven hair and tied the end with the elastic before tying the green ribbon over the elastic to hide it. He had purposely left out strands by the ears so they would fall around Alex’s face.

“Wow, this is… domestic. We are acting as if we have been dating for years. Thank you, John, for helping me through the storm. And thank you for the braid. I can only do ponytails or just leaving my hair down,” Alex paused before waving his hand towards John’s shirt. “Sorry for crying on your shirt… I’ll wash it. And before you insist that I don’t, you don’t have a choice in the matter. I’m washing it.” John smiled at Alex for being, well, Alex.

“Alex, don’t worry. I’m not gonna strike down an opportunity for someone else to do my laundry. Also, I’m not gonna tell anyone about this, as long as you don’t tell anyone about it either.” Alex winked at John before jumping onto John’s bed.

“So, we’re calling me Alex now, not Alexander, huh Sweetcakes?” Alex joked and John nodded.

“I feel I trust you enough now to call you Alex and not Alexander.” John said matter-of-factly. Alex snorted and made a “scary face” that was honestly just adorable to John.

“Well, Sweetie Poo, what makes you think I’m not a murderer?” Alex said, still making the face. “You’re too small and innocent and too much of a cinnamon roll to hurt anyone, let alone me. After all, I am John Laurens, your “Sweetie Poo” as you said it yourself.” John said smiling and acting like Alex was a tiny kitten.

You could say kitten was right because Alex _hissed_. _Actually hissed_.

This only made John laugh more, causing Alex to pout and playfully hit John’s arm.

“I am dangerous, Laurens. I may be small and frankly the cutest thing you’ve ever seen, but I have claws. I will fuck you up, honey. Don’t mess with a bitch like me.” Alex said and snapped his fingers. John just snorted. Alex rolled his eyes and patted the space on the bed beside him.

“Get up here Cutey Toots, I’m tired and don’t feel like sleeping alone… I usually get nightmares after storms so you will have to help me with that.” Alex grabbed John’s arm and pulled him up.

“Okay, okay. Hold your horses, my legs fell asleep.” John stood and grasped the edge of the bed before lying next to Alex.

John fell asleep holding Alexander Hamilton, a short, loud-mouthed boy with a charm that was irresistible and silky, jet black hair, one day after moving to New York. What could be better?

And if Lafayette walked in on the two cuddling and snoring, faces inches apart, nobody had to know. Except maybe Herc.

John could get used to New York.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I just put the chapter in and I'm looking at it on my computer. why the fuck does it look so short to me? This makes me sad because it means I will have to make seven (mc word document) pages for each chapter if I want to feel like I'm not being a shit. Lol, anyways, thank you for reading my fic! Next post probably tomorrow.


	8. Writing on my Arm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John writes to his soulmate. Kinda a filler chapter, wanted to remind you that there is soulmates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I'm back with a new chapter! I hope you like it, and I hope you don't hate me because all these chapters are too god damn short. Anyways, enjoy!  
> Also, look out for chapter 13. I think you'll enjoy the change of some personality.

John woke up at 9 AM to the sound of someone rustling around his room. He noticed the absence of a warmth that was there before and wondered if his little sister had gotten a nightmare and crawled into bed with him. When he opened his eyes he nearly jumped off the bed because he was in a room he didn’t recognize and in front of him was a boy without a shirt. He quickly regained his senses and remembered he was in New York. He sat up slowly and pretended to not notice a shirtless Alex unintentionally wiggling his butt in the air while searching for a shirt.

“Morning Alex.” Alex jumped as John rasped through his morning voice.

“Morning Sweetcakes.” John smirked as Alex said it. He wasn’t going to give him the satisfaction of John being flustered or blushy.

“Herc is making breakfast. He really is a man of many talents. Thank god we are living with him.” Alex finally found a shirt and slipped it over his head. John noticed that his braid was still in. He decided not to say anything. 

After John put on a clean sweatshirt and gym shorts, he and Alex walked out to the kitchen. Herc and Laf were giving each other the eyes and holding hands. John and Alex stood there and just waiting for a moment. The affectionate stares and eye fluttering was too much so John took it upon himself to break the silence. He saw a stack of freshly cooked chocolate chip pancakes sitting untouched between the lovers. He figured with what they were doing now that they wouldn’t get to eating them any time soon. He walked up to the island that they were standing on either side of, reached over, and grabbed the plate of a dozen pancakes. The boys were clearly disturbed by John’s movement. They must have been making a funny face because Alex burst into laughter after a second of them staring at John. 

“John, you better not take all of those like you took most of the food yesterday. I will personally stab a bitch if they take my shit,” Herc said while staring daggers at John. Apparently, those daggers were made from rubber and didn’t hurt because John just laughed and pulled out some plates.

“Herc, don’t worry. I personally am not that hungry, but I don’t know about HammyMan over there,” John pointed to Alex with a fork, “I’d be more worried about him right now.” As Alex held their attention, John stuffed one pancakes in his mouth and two more on his plate. He plopped three onto a plate for Alex, and then ran. He heard Herc yell “Mother fuckers! They duped me! The sly shitheads!” and he heard Laf laughing and saying “Hun, you can just make more” and he heard Alex running after him and shouting “Both my middle fingers to you, good gentlemen! Thanks for the free food, horse fucker!”

“Wow, John, I didn’t think that you were gonna do that! I actually believed that you were gonna take one and be done with it, ha, you are a really good actor.” Alex said while cutting into his pancakes. John blushed and looked away. Suddenly, he heard an alarm go off.

“Oh shit. John, I’m sorry, but I gotta go. I’ll be back in like thirty minutes. I have to do this every day. Simply tradition.” Alex jumped up and ran out the door from their bedroom while waving. “See you soon, John! We should totally get coffee when I get back too!”

John didn’t know what just happened. After a few minutes of deafening silence and pancakes, he felt that tingling sensation on his arm. He pulled up his sleeve to see that “the sleepless” was talking to him. The sparkly green ink said, “Hey hun. How was your day? I have a ton of stuff that happened, but you can go first. Anything for a wonderful person like you. Of course, you’re wonderful, you’re my soulmate. I wish I could meet you…”

John felt sad and happy. Sad because his soulmate was longing for him and he was longing for them. That’s how life went when you weren’t with your soulmate. Happy because he was speaking to his soulmate! Nothing was better. Except maybe brushing Alex’s hair.

“Hey Tootsie. I wish you were here too. But we won’t have to wait too long. We will meet soon, I can feel it! You should go first.” John waited for the green ink to show up beside his own lavender writing.

They talked for about an hour before “the sleepless” had to leave. John wondered why Alex had been gone for so long. After pulling down his sleeve, finding a place to put his pen, and putting on a pair of jeans, four minutes had gone by and Alex was bursting back into the room. 

“Sorry I took so long! I should’ve figured though. It usually takes longer than thirty minutes. Should we go get coffee?” Alex panted and sat on his bed, face flushed pink from running in the cold fall air.

“Duh.” John hopped off his bed and grabbed Alex’s arm. 

John had a feeling that today would be good.


	9. Three New People

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title explains this chapter, three new people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well hello there. Just letting you guys know that I am going to have smut in this fic. Thank you so much for your input! I really appreciate it. Enjoy this chapter, I will update again in a few days after I catch up with responsibilities.

“So, John, what did you do when I was gone?” Alex slipped a pen into his pocket. He was wearing a sweatshirt to protect himself from the cool fall air. John noticed that it was his own from when he was in high school. It wasn’t from the school, just he got it in his senior year. It had a turtle on the front wearing sunglasses and on the back, it said “Turtly Cool”.

John smirked and said, “Nothing much, just looked around for my sweatshirt. Must’ve lost it. My soulmate talked to me too.” Alex blushed and looked away, stray hairs that fell out of the braid flying around in the wind.

“You’ve met your soulmate?” Alex’s voice gave away a hint of sadness but was covered up by his bright smile. John laughed and looked down at his scuffed Converse shoes.

“No, not yet. But I can feel that we are going to meet soon. Have you?” Alex shook his head, indicating no, and rubbed the top of his left hand and looked at it with admiration. John noticed the ink on it, but couldn’t make out what it was. It didn’t look like writing, more like a drawing. Before John could ask about it or his sweatshirt, Alex dragged him into a small shop named The Sons of LiberTea. 

The shop was warm and had many American flags around. The floor was wood and the place smelled of freshly made cookies. Only a few people were in the shop.

“The Schuyler Sisters! I’m back and I brought a friend!” Alex sang the first words. John wondered why the name sounded so familiar. After yelling to the back of the store, two girls walked out and another perked her head up from talking to a girl in red on the other side of the counter. 

The tallest was wearing a soft coral apron, a white button up shirt, and a pair of blue jeans. Her curly hair was put in a messy bun under a hair net. Her skin was chocolate brown and blemish free, and her dark brown eyes held an intimidating fire. 

The other girl who walked out with her was a bit chubbier and much shorter than her sister, but she had the same chocolate brown skin. Her golden-brown eyes were playful and her button nose curved upwards. Her plump lips were curved into a fitting smile. Her yellow sundress was covered by a stained apron. Her curly hair was put into a ponytail.

The third girl had dark brown hair that was sitting over her shoulders. She wasn’t the tallest but wasn’t the shortest. Her pale skin was a difference compared to her sisters, and her brown eyes were large and filled with love and hope. She was wearing a sky-blue t-shirt tucked into a pair of high waisted jean shorts. 

“Alexander! It’s so wonderful to see you today. And so nice to see you brought a friend. I suppose we should introduce ourselves.” The blue girl stepped out from behind the counter. Her sisters followed, the yellow girl bouncing and the pink girl had her eyes slanted and her arms crossed.

“Oo, we should do the thing!” Yellow looked from Pink to Blue smiling so wide that it had to have hurt. Blue and Pink smiled fondly and nodded. Then the girls sang.

“Angelica!” 

“Eliza!” 

“And Peggy!” 

John suddenly new why the name sounded familiar. 

The Schuyler Sisters.

Daughters of Philip Schuyler.

Henry Laurens’ political enemy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this shit is so short, I just suck at writing long chapters. Thank you so much for your comments!


	10. Four New Friends in the Place to Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John reveals his identity to the sisters, and we meet another new person!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yoooo, it's late so I'm sorry that I'm doing informal notes and shit but fucccck it (it being me heh sorry). Next chapter will probably be like by Friday. I'm doing stuff with people and piano is a bitch to me, so I won't be able to write. Sorry, my m8s. Oh boi, the sleep deprivation is hitting so let's just go on with the chapter. Also, sorry for short chapter and awkward shit, I was having trouble with this one.

“So, Alex, who’s the new boy?” Angelica asked. But before Alex could even open his mouth to say anything, John spoke up.

“Nice to meet you, Schuyler sisters. I’m John, Alex’s new roommate.” John said while smiling and going to shake the hands of the three girls.

“Pleasure to meet you as well, John.” Eliza looked at him warmly and smiled.

“So, Alex has a roommate? As in a mate? That he does _things_ in a room with?” Peggy smirked at Alex, John noticing the blush coloring Alex’s cheeks.

“Well, John, it’s great to meet you, but most people give a last name.” Angelica said skeptically.

“Well, I suppose I would have to tell you this at some point. Just don’t judge me too hard.” John looked to Alex, who seemed to know why John felt discomfort at telling the sisters his last name. Alex knew who his father was and how much his father would publicly show his hatred towards the Schuylers.

“Well, we promise we won’t judge. Right girls?” The other two nodded. “We promise.” Angelica said.

“We even pinky promise!” Peggy said while chuckling. John smiled, suddenly feeling confident.

“John Laurens. That’s my name.” John gave a shy smile to the surprised girls. “Related to Henry Laurens?” John nodded. “You’re his oldest! We heard from Laf and Herc that they knew you, and that you were very against what your father stands for! We’ve been wanting to meet you for so long!” Peggy and Eliza squealed. Angelica just smiled and nodded.

“Welcome, John Laurens, to the best friend group that’s practically a family! We invite you with open arms.” Angelica said while laughing a little. John smiled. He saw Alex beaming at him happily. John felt strangely warmed and happy at the small action from a boy he had met only a day prior. John smiled back at Alex, causing Alex to give John a quick hug, clearly happy that the Schuylers accepted John so quickly even though they had never met him and only knew of his father’s doings.

“Well, boys, what can I get for you?” Eliza said after stepping back behind the counter and quickly pecking the girl in red’s cheek. John saw her blush, and smiled. He really liked these girls already.

“Guys, by the way, this is Maria. My soulmate.” Eliza stated proudly.

“Good to know Alex and I aren’t the only queer people here.” John said, laughing. Suddenly, all three sisters came to surround him. He saw the look of pure happiness on all their faces.

“John, you’re queer? Are you gay?” Peggy ran up to him asking. John nodded and she squealed even louder than the last time.

“Well, John, you will be happy to know that all three of us are queer.” Angelica said.

“I’m lesbian, Eliza is lesbian, and Angie is pan.” Peggy said excitedly.

“And I’m lesbian too. I’m so lucky to have these three girls as soulmates.” Maria walked up to the group and said.

“Wait, Maria, all three sisters are your soulmates?” Alex asked, his eyes sparkling with curiosity. John loved that look on Alex, and couldn’t look away from him while Maria spoke. John blushed at how lovesick he was acting, but he just couldn’t help it. Alex was so cute!

“Yeah. It’s kinda strange, but I can’t just ignore my soulmates. The sisters just kinda… share me, I guess. I hope that you’re not put off by that.” Maria said, looking at the sisters and linking arms with Eliza.

“Of course not! It’s just so rare to see multiple soul-links for one person. This is amazing! Now, about that order…” Alex said, trailing off.

“Oh, yes, of course! I almost forgot. What can I get you boys today?” Eliza said, jumping behind the counter. Peggy and Angelica followed, going back into the back room where they were making things like cookies and pastries. John ordered a chai tea latte and a turtle shaped cookie, after all, how could he resist such a beautiful treat? Alex ordered a black coffee and a chocolate muffin.

John went home with a caffeine filled Alex, a drink and cookie, and four new friends which meant four new numbers on his phone.

John was definitely in the place to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to jump off of a 15 story building??? Mental breakdowns are fun, aren't they? hahhahah. I might be implementing a breakdown into a chapter so maybe look out for that. I promise I'm okay, just like tired and I want to eat food.


	11. The Case of the Missing Sweatshirt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some pure fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyyy it's ya boi, the meme machine. Here is a new chapter. We have gotten past the phase of me being neato mcpeato proper. Whoops, haha. Well, next chapter might be a while because I am lazy and haven't written anything else yet. Have fun reading this short sugary section of my story!

When John and Alex finally got back to the house, it was 12:30. John looked to Alex and saw the other boy snuggling into the sweatshirt he was wearing. Suddenly, Alex brought the collar to his nose and breathed in the scent of the clothing. Alex didn’t notice John watching, so John didn’t look away. That’s when John remembered that Alex was wearing _his_ sweatshirt.

_Alex was sniffing John’s clothes._

John’s eyes widened and his cheeks turned a bright red. He walked into his and Alex’s room, and suddenly had a devious idea.

“Hey Alex!” He called out into the hallway. Alex’s head popped out and he came walking down the hall with an arm load of dirty clothes, but he was still wearing the sweatshirt. “Can you help me find my sweatshirt? It would help to have a second pair of eyes.” John said, trying his hardest to hide a smirk when Alex went red.

“O-of course I c-can help! What d-does it look l-like?” Alex said quickly, putting the laundry in a basket by the end of his bed. John loved the way Alex stuttered nervously, and how red Alex’s face was getting. John really just loved everything about Alex.

“Oh, it’s a dark green sweatshirt with a turtle wearing sunglasses on the front, and on the back, it says “Turtly Cool”.” John said, shrugging, and obviously noticing the way that Alex tugged at the sleeves of the sweatshirt. Then John decided to say something.

“You wouldn’t think that Laf or Herc would take it, do you? I wouldn’t want them with my turtles. But it would be fine if you wore it, I think it’s just a little too big for you, but that makes you look cute.” John said without missing a beat. Then he winked.

Alex’s face went from red-pink to full on tomato.

And John was loving it.

“Oh, t-this is your sweatshirt? I-I thought it was Laf’s or Herc’s. Haha… Do you want it back?” Alex blurted out and then gulped. John just smiled and shook his head indicating “no”.

“Like I said, I don’t mind if you wear my clothes. They’re too big for you, so it makes you look small and cute. Just not my underwear. You could do without underwear, if it were up to me. And pants too. Maybe just all clothes.” John said with a Cheshire Cat grin. He went to pick up some clothes and patted Alex on the head. Alex looked like he had just been kissed because he was so red. And John wished that Alex had just been kissed. By him. He smiled at the thought before turning red. This wasn’t just some crush that would go away, this would hit him hard when Alex would leave John for his soulmate.

John was still bent over, and he knew that Alex was still behind him watching so John decided to continue on his devious route.

He wiggled his hips.

He heard Alex yelp a little and take in a sharp breath.

John hid a laugh and stood up.

“Hey, Tootsie Roll. Thanks for helping me find my sweatshirt. You’re good with clothes, but I’m even better.” John said. Alex found this as an opportunity to regain his pride.

“What makes you say that?” Alex said with a sly smile.

“Because while you find them fast, I get them off people even faster.” John said, slowly getting closer to Alex’s face. The red that had previously left for a moment came back at full force when John said that. John smirked and bent closer to Alex, acting if he was about to kiss him, but just grabbed some clothes from behind Alex.

John left the room with a bright red, flustered Alex trailing behind him.

Mystery solved.

John really did want to be with this boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love your comments! Thank you so much for them! Also, I want to know what you guys want to happen in the future for this story. Leave your thoughts in the comments, and maybe you will see your ideas in a future chapter!


	12. Game Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet MORE people! Kinda games, sorta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really proud of myself because this one is actually long! Fluff at the end! Enjoy! Still kinda short and shit but heyyyyy I suck at life soooo what can you expect.

The day went by as usual. John found some time to sketch, joked around with friends, and ate a shit ton of food. Just one thing was different. He was happier. He was happy that he could do what he wanted without his father lurking over his shoulder. He was happier now that he could spend his day with friends, not sitting alone in his room contemplating why he has to pretend to date Martha Manning to please his father. At the end of the day, John was wondering what was making him so happy. Then one thing came to mind.

He was being loved.

He was happy because he was being treated as equal around his friends instead of being looked down upon by his father or being put on a pedestal by his South Carolinian friends just because he’s a Laurens boy. He was happy because he could be himself without being shunned or hated. He was happy because of Laf’s silly obsession with baguettes. Because of Herc singing Heathers constantly. Because of the sisters’ simple charm and happiness that was carried with them. Because of Maria’s outgoing moments when she would win the round of Uno. Because of Alex’s…

Because Alex was Alex.

John smiled as he got into bed, fully ready to fall asleep though he wasn’t tired. Then an idea came to him.

He jumped out of bed to run into the living room where the other three boys were sitting watching a movie.

“Laf! Hey, I was just thinking that maybe we should invite some people over. For a movie and game night!” John said excitedly, bouncing on the balls of his feet. The other three boys looked at him, turning away from the TV which was loudly playing Beauty and the Beast. After hearing what John said, Laf’s eyes lit up and he smiled so wide it must’ve hurt. Laf jumped up and grabbed his phone to start messaging people.

“Yes, that is a wonderful plan! Who should we invite?” Laf asked, eyes shifting from John, Alex and Herc. John smiled and spoke before anyone else.

“I think we should invite the motherfucking dem-rep trio! I haven’t seen them in so long. It’ll be fun to surprise them.” John said, a knowing look passing from Laf, John and Herc. 

Alex just looked confused, and asked “Who’re they?” John looked at Alex and gave a devious grin.

“You’ll just have to wait and see, HammyMan.” John said, once again making sure to be the first one to speak. 

Laf sent a quick text to them and waited only thirty seconds before they responded. 

“They are on their way! Oo, I’m so excited for Alex to meet them!” Laf squealed, jumping over to Herc and wrapping his arms around the tailor’s neck.

“Yes, Laf. I’m sure that they are very excited that after so long you finally texted them.” Herc chuckled and wrapped his arms around the other boy’s waist, pecking him on the lips. To this, Alex and John both responded with a gag. This made Laf laugh and Herc just smile and shake his head, acting as if he knew something Alex and John didn’t. But before John could press him, the doorbell started to wring.

John immediately jumped to the door and opened it, revealing three men.

The tallest stood in the middle, though only being the tallest thanks to his mass amount of hair. He wore a magenta jacket with sweatpants that had magenta stripes on the pockets. John always forgot how uncanny the resemblance was between him and Laf.

The boy standing to the left of Magenta was nearly four inches shorter than the tallest. If he were taller and more muscly then he would look exactly like Herc. He wore an oversized pastel pink and blue sweater with blue jeans. He looked slightly sick, but being sick was the norm for him.

The boy to the right was as tall Magenta. He was the only one who didn’t have a matched look-a-like. He had no hair, and wore a muted gray-brown long sleeved t-shirt with a vest over it. His pants were simply sweatpants. 

“Welcome, welcome! Come on in boys. Thanks for coming over!” John said and opened the door wider for the three to walk in. They entered and greeted all but Alex. When they got to him they all turned to Laf. But before Laf could explain, Alex intervened.

“Nice to meet you. My name is Alexander Hamilton, Laf’s adopted brother.” He held out his hand to shake. The three did and introduced themselves.

“Thomas Jefferson, wonderful to meet you.” Magenta said with a southern accent.

“James Madison, pleasure’s all mine.” Pastel said, again with a southern accent.

“Aaron Burr, nice to meet you too.” Vest said, forcing a smile.

“You’re Aaron Burr? Wow, that’s amazing! I’ve always wanted to graduate as fast as you did.” Alex said while shaking his hand. Burr just nodded and turned to Jefferson and Madison, clearly uncomfortable in social situations.

Laf got some games set up while Herc made popcorn. John sat down next to Alex on the couch.

“So, do you want to watch a movie or play a game?” John asked the guests.

Jefferson’s eyes lit up. He asked, “Can we play truth or dare? I know it’s a game for like, middle schoolers, but I think it’s fun so we can just learn about each other!” John noticed how Madison took Thomas’ hand and how fondly Aaron looked at the other two.

“Truth or dare should be fun. We could somehow make it a drinking game if that’s cool.” John said, turning to Alex a little, wanting to be closer for some reason that he couldn’t place. “Alex what do you think?” Alex just looked from the three boys to John and nodded, signifying that it was cool with him.

“Alright, alright! That’s what I’m talking about. I can go first.” John said, looking from person to person. They all nodded, so he asked, “Jefferson, truth or dare?” 

“Truth.” Jefferson responded.

John thought for a moment before saying his question.

“How do you know Aaron and James?”

“Well, we are soulmates, all three of us, so we all decided to give little hints on where we lived and stuff through pictures and we met up.” Thomas explain matter-of-factly.

John just nodded, and the game went on, Laf and Herc came back in and joined. Nothing really interesting happened until Herc asked Alex a question.

“Alex, truth or dare?” Herc asked, a twinkle in his eye.

“Truth.” Alex responded. 

“If you had to have sex with anybody in this room, who would you choose? And don’t let soulmates get in the way.” Herc asked, smiling mischievously.

“Uh…u-um… John, I guess?” Alex said looking down, trying to hide his blush. Laf and Herc high-fived, smiling. The three boys on the other side of the room looked happy too, and John guessed that they wanted Alex and John to be together as well just from the info they learned about Alex during the game.

“You heard him John! Go get him!” Laf said, pumping his fists in the air.

John just smiled a little at Alex, showing him that there was nothing to be ashamed of. “C’mon, c’mon, let’s get back to the game. Who’s next?” John said, removing the attention from a slightly red Alex. Once again, John noticed that he still had the braid in. The game went on.

As the three boys left, John waved goodbye and went to his shared room. Alex followed, hands covered by John’s sweatshirt that he was wearing. 

“John, I-I’m sorry for what I said, I understand if you want to change rooms, I-“ Alex tried saying before John cut him off.

“Alex, it’s fine. I don’t hate you, and I love rooming with you.” John said, enveloping the other in a warm hug. He felt Alex snuggle into him a little. John let go and looked at Alex, then turned to grab a brush. 

“John, what are you doing?” Alex asked.

“I’m gonna brush your hair. It’s too messy, so I need to fix it.” John said.  
He pulled Alex with him towards his bed, and sat down. He untied the ribbon and pulled the elastic off of Alex’s hair. He brushed his hair while humming, and when he felt the hair was untangled enough, he started to braid it. He quickly got bored of humming so he started talking to Alex.

“You know, if I was asked that question, I would’ve said you. Laf is too eccentric, Herc obviously tops, and the three just wouldn’t work with me. Just so you know that I don’t hate you.” John said while finishing the braid and tying it off with the elastic and ribbon. Alex just looked surprised and turned around on the bed to face John.

“What makes you think that you would top?” Alex asked.

“You’re a little too short to be top, you know.” John said with a laugh.

“No homo, right?” Alex asked. This only made John laugh more.

“Alex, all of the homo.” John said. Alex just smiled and walked over to his bed, visibly snuggling the sweatshirt. He got into bed and quickly fell asleep after whispering, “Night John.”

John smiled and got into bed himself. He snuggled into the blankets and fell asleep, having dreams of Alex. 

It was a great night.


	13. Suddenly, it's Kinky!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex decides to be mean to John. No smut, btw. Not in this one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! It's me! I have brought you another chapter. There will be smut, just letting you know. Updates might become more sparse as I work on another fic, but I promise that this will be done soon. Whoops it's short but I don't think you would be able to handle a longer chapter of just Alex doing what he's doing.

John woke up around 10:30 in the morning. Once again, Alex was already awake and looking for clothes. John groaned and moved over, trying to block the light streaming through the window from reaching his eyes. He realized that he would have to get up at some point and eat food when his stomach grumbled loudly. He heard Alex laugh at the sudden noise and unconsciously smiled. He moved to sit up and somehow fell off the bed. Alex burst out laughing like he’d never seen anything funnier than one John Laurens lying face down tangled in sheets and comforters.

“Good morning to you too, Alex…” John said while standing up from the floor, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

“Morning, babe. I’m guessing that hurt, but not as much as it must’ve hurt when you fell from heaven.” Alex said and winked. John just face palmed while laughing.

“You flatter me, but flattery isn’t enough to win me over. But you will have plenty of time to think about how to win me over while I take a shower. And babe? What a fast relationship we have.” John said, walking to the door and grabbing a pair of jeans.

“Maybe I could just join you in there? I can show you more than just flattery if I go, _babe_.” Alex said and grinned evilly at John. He felt his face go red, and knew that he would have to get out of there before Alex noticed what was happening in his pants.

“Ha, as much as I wish you could go with me, my hair takes up most of the room in the shower. Save me some breakfast, or make me some like a good boyfriend.” John said and winked at Alex, heart fluttering as he said boyfriend, though he knew it could never be. Alex was too good for him.

*****

When John got into the shower, he noticed a problem with his thoughts.

He couldn’t stop thinking about pining Alex to the shower wall and doing what he pleased with him. Call John kinky, but he just wanted to do things to that boy. John didn’t know how to deal with these feelings, so he just let them continue as the hot water fell over him. He spent maybe 5 minutes longer than in there because of these traitorous thoughts. He knew he shouldn’t be thinking this when he had a soulmate out there waiting for him, but maybe this was just a little thing that would come and go.

John stepped out and dried off, putting his wet hair in a bun, and putting on the pair of jeans he grabbed while walking out of his shared room. He only realized that he didn’t get a shirt when he noticed Alex staring at his chest with an open mouth and wide eyes. John heard Alex say something after a few seconds.

“Freckles. So many. I want to count them…” It seemed that Alex was thinking out loud. John’s face went red at that statement, but decided never to bring it up again. John just smiled awkwardly and walked by to get a bowl of cereal. This movement seemed to snap Alex out of his stupor. John was facing away from Alex, and suddenly jumped when he felt someone creep up behind him and put their hands on his chest, successfully wrapping their arms around his torso.

“You’re eating cereal when I made you food, hun? My skills are going to waste. At least you made up for it by not wearing shirt.” Alex said sensually, and John could hear the wink in his voice. _My earlier assumptions are correct_ , John thought, _this boy never stops winking_.

“Thanks, babe, I owe you one. Now, if only I could turn around to get it.” John said, a slight bit of nervousness showing through in his voice. If Alex kept caressing his chest like that, Alex wouldn’t be able to sit for a while (if you know what I mean).

“I’m sure you can lift me. I’m not _that_ heavy. Maybe then you can carry me to our room and we can talk about sharing a shower a little more, or how you think you would top with me. Maybe we could even try out and see who tops better…” Alex said, practically purring into John’s ear while stroking the skin right above the button of John’s jeans. John just gulped, and tried to will himself from showing any signs in his pants.

“I have to eat first, Lex.” John had more to say but Alex cut him off by moaning a little. “Alex?! What was that for?” John said, trying to keep the blush from showing on his face.

“Call me Lex later and maybe you’ll get lucky.” Alex said, letting go and walking away. John just stood in front of his bowl of cereal confused and with a totally-not-turned-on-by-my-roommate boner.

Suddenly, Laf cried out from his room.

“We are going to get DRUNK tonight!! Get ready to go to the bar!”

Just what John needed. A drunk Alex. As if sober Alex wasn’t bad enough.

John smirked. Drunk Alex would be fun.


	14. Texting for Food

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick little update. It's more filler than anything. Texting will occur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy! I'm here, but not for long! I'm so sorry because, once again, the next update most likely won't be for a while. I'm going out of town for a week and I won't be able to stay up till three to write and post. And if you are wondering, I am doing better. The parent situation is calmer, and I'm not having little anxiety attacks. So enjoy the chapter and I will try to update while I'm gone.

John ate his food and calmed himself enough to walk into his shared room and get a shirt. The news of going to the bar was exciting and meant that he should get some more sleep so he would be rested enough to party hard and drink enough to make even an alcoholic nauseous. John laid in his bed and quickly fell asleep, tired from all the things Alex had done to him earlier.

He woke up around 1 PM and sat up to find that Alex had written a note.

_Hey John. Going out for some food, probably chicken nuggets or some shit, text me if you want anything. Yours truly, Lex (insert moan here)_

John noticed something familiar with the writing, but couldn’t quite place it. He knew he had seen it before, but where? He decided to think about it later. He pulled out his phone and went to text Alex.

Rainbow_Turtle: yo boi, can you get me uhhhhhhhhhh

Sleepisoverrated: don’t harm me with your memes john

Rainbow_Turtle: my mems ar spicy and nicey

Sleepisoverrated: just tell me what you want to eat johnny boy

Rainbow_Turtle: you

Sleepisoverrated: later

Rainbow_Turtle: fine

Rainbow_Turtle: where you at

Sleepisoverrated: bitch im poor where u think im at

Sleepisoverrated: sorry, laf took my phone

Sleepisoverrated: im at wendys

Rainbow_Turtle: then get me some chicken nuggets you doink

Sleepisoverrated: I may be a doink but im your doink

Rainbow_Turtle: Bitch you better be my doink what would I do if you were like jeffersons doink I would crie

Sleepisoverrated: john the memes are showing again

Rainbow_Turtle: well I hope to see you soon babe. Ily

Sleepisoverrated: Ily2 no homo tho

Rainbow_Turtle: lol just get me food

John felt that strange feeling of happiness in his stomach where he kind of wanted to scream out how happy he was. He soon realized why.

Alex was his weakness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, Alex and John aren't together.
> 
>  
> 
> YET
> 
>  
> 
> They are just texting like that cuz they good friends.


	15. Secret Drawings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John uses his art abilities for the best...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your amazing comments! It makes me so happy, and it feels great to know that you guys understand that I need breaks. I love you all so much!

When Alex and Laf got back, they rationed out the chicken nuggets. They must’ve gotten at least 40, seeing as how many bags there were. John got 10, Alex got 10, and Laf and Herc got the rest. John groaned when he realized that they didn’t get any fries.

“If I’m going all out to be unhealthy today, might as well have gotten fries you know!” John yelled across the living room to where Laf and Herc were sitting in the kitchen and laughing about something that John knew they would never tell.

“Then you should’ve come along and paid!” Laf yelled back in response.

“You should’ve made me wake up!” John said, this time pointing a nugget to his friend. Laf just scoffed a little and went back to talking to his boyfriend. John acted mock offended, knowing that Laf could see him from where he was sitting. Alex just sat laughing at the whole ordeal.

“John, you are paying for drinks tonight!” Laf called back, laughing a little at John’s face.

“I will! Cause I’m a good friend! Also, thank you for the food, my wonderful baguette! I thank you for days!” John said, saying the praise in an offended tone to add comedy to the conversation and let Laf know that he meant no harm.

“French stereotypes!” Laf called back, causing John to laugh so hard that he almost fell over.

“Well, I’m gonna go kill time.” John said, standing up and throwing away his trash. He walked to his room and picked up a pen. He decided to be the one to initiate conversation with his soulmate. He found it kinda weird that they hadn’t been writing as much or at night anymore. He felt like he should ask them why.

_Hi! Sorry if I’m bothering you right now, but I’ve been wondering why you haven’t really been writing me much anymore. Are you alright? Sorry if I seem clingy, I just, I don’t want you to be hurt or upset…_

He waited for a response, and found that it took them a little longer than usual to write.

_Hey, I’m sorry if I worried you. It’s just that I have a roommate now and I don’t really like to write to you when someone else is there… I’ve been sleeping better now that he is here too. So that’s why I haven’t been writing as much. I’m better than I have ever been, so nothing to worry about. Is it weird that I feel like I’ve already met you? Wouldn’t it be funny if you were my roommate? That would be awesome._

John just laughed at the thought, and decided to talk about it later. He was just happy that they were okay. John and his soulmate just continued to talk for a while until he decided that he needed to do some sketches to clear his mind. He said goodbye to his soulmate and pulled out his sketchbook and began to make something, he didn’t know yet. He let his hand guide the drawing and found that he was drawing a specific dark haired roommate in a compromising position.

His face grew hot, and he ripped the page out and hid it under a pile of his socks in his dresser. Alex never needed to know about this little thing. John started to sketch something else, something he knew would relate to Alex. He drew Alex with a bun, Alex with a braid, Alex wearing John’s sweatshirt, and Alex scribbling ideas on a piece of paper. Just when he started to draw something a little too sexual, John on top of Alex doing _things_ , Alex walked in. John was startled and nearly dropped his book.

“Hey Alex! How are you? I-I’m good, it’s really awesome to see you here.” John rambled and stuttered. Alex just smiled and laughed a little, not noticing how John was covering his crotch with a pillow and pressing down a little too hard for there not to be something going on.

“Well, now that I’m with you I’m pretty good. If you don’t mind me asking, what were you doing with that book?” Alex pointed to the sketchbook on the pillow in John’s lap. John figured he could show Alex some doodles of turtles, so he opened to a page filled with detailed drawings and ushered Alex over to him. He saw Alex’s eyes widen a little and noticed that he specifically stared at one in the middle of the page. It was one that John remembered drawing on his hand the first day he was here.

“Wow, John, those are really amazing! I would hope that you are as good in bed as you are at drawing. If not, then I’m gonna have a pretty crappy night.” Alex said, walking to grab his computer and sit on his bed. John felt his face go red, wondering how the tables had turned so quickly. Alex seemed to know just how to get to John, and he didn’t really know how Alex had consumed his thoughts so fast.

John just excused himself to go to the bathroom and made sure to fix his little problem before walking back into his shared room. He decided to risk drawing Alex while the other was in the room. John finished the one he left off on and went to draw another position. He had no idea what was making him want to do these things and making him want to put it on paper. He was pulled out of thoughts by his drawing. He noticed that he liked this one a lot.

_Alex on his knees._

John wished he could cleanse his mind from this. He needed to stop this before it got too real and he did something crazy. He closed his book and laid down. A few minutes later, Herc called out to them that it was almost time to go and that they should get ready. John pulled out an outfit that would surely be great for the bar. He went to the bathroom to get changed. When he walked out, he saw Alex staring at him once again. He couldn’t look that great, he was only wearing a tight, blue tank top with a pair of black skinny jeans.

Alex, though, he was a wonder. His hair was in a messy bun, and he was wearing a blue-green button up with black jeans as well. He wore his scuffed pair of converse shoes, and he had put on some bracelets that just so happened to be the colors of the bisexual flag.

Lafayette yelled at them to get moving, so they walked out of the room and stepped into the cold night air to walk to the car.

John knew tonight would be awesome.


	16. A Good Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Other chapters had Alex making John's balls so blue, here's the one where Alex makes John's balls not blue. WARNING: THIS CHAPTER HAS SMUT BUT YOU HAVE TO READ THE BEGINNING CUZ IT'S IMPORTANT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOAH IM ALIVE. Sorry it's been a while, I had to go to registration and get school supplies. Speaking of school, it starts tomorrow for me. The next chapters will be coming out soon, feel free to spam the comments so when I check my emails I will put out the chapter. Bring the pitchforks and fire. Love you guys.
> 
> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

John and Alex separated from Laf and Herc pretty fast, seeing as the two only wanted to make out in a corner, which didn’t interest John in the slightest. He wanted to get drunk and more drunk. It had been so long since he had a drink. He and Alex went to the bar, and what seemed only like 10 minutes later, they were going home. John knew that he had been there for at least 2 hours, but the time flew by when he was drinking and cracking jokes with Alex. John called a cab because they were not able to drive at all in their current state. 

They waited outside the door for a few minutes so they could look at the stars. John found that the stars were no match to Alex’s alcohol redden cheeks. The way that the stars were reflected in his dark eyes and the faint light that washed over his beautiful skin. The moment felt so romantic, so when Alex looked back into John’s eyes, it was no surprise that the space between their lips lessened and John’s hands were on Alex’s jaw and waist and that Alex had his arms wrapped around John’s neck.

The second their lips met, John felt as though he was finally living, and some part of him recognized why this was but he was too busy exploring every spot in Alexander’s mouth with his tongue. The thought slipped, and he continued to kiss Alex like there was no tomorrow. 

They stopped to breathe and leaned their foreheads together. They smiled at each other and knew that without saying that they had wanted to do this ever since they met. John laughed a little and Alex sighed happily. John ran his thumb over Alexander’s cheek and gave him a quick peck on his lips. He pulled his key out and unlocked the door, his sober mindset from the kiss was fading as the alcohol retook his mind. The alcohol seemed to take over Alex again too by the way he was swaying a little and his answer to John’s question.

“That bar was pretty fun, wasn’t it, Lex?” John said, and in his drunken state forgot that Alex practically came every time he was called that. At least called that by John.

“Fuck, John, yes.” Alex moaned out at the nickname, leaning forward a bit to touch John’s chest. John was a bit startled, but his head was hazy and just went to press Alex closer to him.

“Did you say yes to my question or yes because you want me to say that name during sex.” John whispered sexually, too far in from alcohol to turn back.

“John, say that name again. Please.” Alex whimpered, leaning against John’s chest even more. John picked up the smaller boy to take him into their room. 

“How about we do what was promised this morning.” John said before pushing Alex against the closed bedroom door. Alex looked up at him pleadingly.

“Do you want this, Alex?” John asked, hoping the answer would be in his favor.

“John, just fucking kiss me already.” Alex said, almost being cut off by John’s mouth pressed against his for the third time that night. They kissed like if they stopped they would suffocate. John’s hands traveled along Alex’s waist, while Alex had his hands all over John’s chest. John broke the kiss for a moment to breathe and tear his shirt off. As soon as the kissed stopped, it started again. John felt Alex’s hands leave his chest to possibly undo his pants. John held Alex’s head to control the kiss. Eventually, the pulled apart to breathe again and to rip the rest of their clothes off.

“John, I see you have quite a problem down there. I can help with that.” Alex purred as they were in nothing but their underwear. He could see the tent that was forming in the cloth.

“I’m sure we would both love if you could help me with my situation.” John said while taking off his underwear. Alex did the same, and they both dove for each other, pushing John onto his bed, kissing and marking skin wherever they could reach. Alex was kissing along John’s abdomen, getting closer to John’s boner. John gasped as Alex nipped at the sensitive skin on his inner thighs, and couldn’t help but moan a little.

“Fuck, Lex, fuck…” John moaned as Alex’s teeth grazed his skin. John was filled with arousal as he saw Alex slipping to his knees. Alex moaned in response to the name and dragged his tongue along the head of John’s erection. Alex took the John in his mouth, maintaining eye contact with John as his head bobbed. John moaned and unintentionally moved his hand to Alex’s hair. 

Alex moaned as John’s hand tightened and pulled Alex’s hair. He went faster and faster until John was gasping and Alex’s mouth was filled. John was about to apologize before he saw Alex swallow. Though it must’ve tasted bad, Alex kept up his sexual appeal by licking and biting his lips. He glanced down towards his crotch, and John grinned. 

He pulled Alex up onto his bed. He kissed Alex to show how much he appreciated Alex and just how much he cared for him. He reached for Alex’s erection and wrapped his hand around and started to pump. He began to suck on Alex’s chest and collar bones, making sure to leave marks. He was pushed on by Alex’s moans and gasps, causing his hand to move faster and for his teeth to graze Alex’s sensitive skin. As much as John loved Alex’s noises, he loved kissing him more. John’s hand went faster as he pushed his mouth onto Alex’s, swallowing the shorter male’s gasps and warnings. 

Alex came and John decided that they didn’t need a rag when he had a tongue. Just to be sexy and because his judgment was clouded, John bent over onto all fours and licked Alex clean. It was bitter and it didn’t taste anywhere near ok, but John still wanted to arouse Alex one last time that night. 

When John was done with his little show, he pulled on his underwear and threw Alex his own. He laid down in his bed and pulled Alex with him. John kissed Alex gently and stroked his cheek.

“You are so beautiful, Alexander. I want you to know that you are so beautiful.” John whispered sleepily, loving the small smile playing on Alex’s lips. God, John loved those lips, so soft and just the perfect color of pink and they looked so pretty in almost any situation.

“John, if anyone is beautiful, it’s you. I’m so glad I met you.” Alexander said, eyes closing a bit, falling more asleep with each word leaving his mouth. John froze a little when he thought he heard Alex say something right before falling asleep. 

“I love you, John.”

“Love you too, Alexander.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love my dead gay sons.


	17. A Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John wakes up and stuff goes down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Here I am bringing you a new chapter! As you can tell, things are starting to get real, which means the story is about to end. It's been a great ride! But fear not! For there is one more chapter planned after this. Enjoy!

John woke up the next morning, and after some of the pain wore off, he realized that someone was sleeping next to him. He saw Alex and almost screeched before remembering what he had done the night before. He got up and his first thought went to confessing to his soulmate what he had done.

He grabbed a lilac pen and started to write, keeping an eye on Alex before noticing a familiar color showing on Alex’s arm. He was close enough to see that his words were showing on Alexander’s skin. He nearly passed out while thinking,

I just fucking found my soulmate.

He didn’t know what to do, so he just decided to wait for Alex to wake up and subtly show his arm around Alex. He only needed to act cool until then. He moved around the room to see if there was anything to do, but he was too antsy and distracted to keep his mind on anything. 

John went into the living room and found Laf and Herc watching television.

“Hey guys!” John said, nervousness showing through his voice. Both men turned their heads towards him and smiled.

“Sup John.” Herc said, wrapping an arm around Laf. “Dude, you look fucking awful.” Herc gagged. “And you smell awful too. Take a shower, please, just so you don’t kill us.” John laughed at his friend’s comments, knowing that they held too much truth.

John went into the shower and cleansed himself, but kept an eye on his arm. He made sure not to smudge or remove the writing, and thought about his current relationship with Alex. He thought about the time when Alex looked at his hand lovingly when John asked about his soulmate. Alex must’ve been looking at the drawing of the turtle. He remembered when his soulmate told him about his roommate, and how John told them about how he felt as though he already met them. He remembered how he thought of Alex’s writing as familiar but couldn’t place it. John remembered all these signs that he never saw and almost slapped himself for it. How could he be so dumb?

After stepping out of the shower, John went back into his room to get clothes. He dressed and went to sit with Laf and Herc, and asked them about the situation.

“So, guys, I have a problem that I need advice on.” John said, mumbling and looking anywhere but his two friends.

“Sure, mon ami, what could be the matter?” Laf said, moving to look at John. Herc adjusted so that he could still have his arm wrapped around Laf.

“Well, I might’ve had sex last night. With Alex.” John said quickly and so quietly that the two others almost didn’t hear him. Laf and Herc just smiled widely at each other, seemingly overjoyed by the fact that John and Alex got together.

“That’s great!” Herc said, but paused for a second as he realized that there was a problem. They weren’t soulmates. At least, as far as he knew. “But wait… that’s not good, because…” He trailed off, and groaned angrily. Laf put his head in his hands and sighed.

“Wait, wait, let me finish. So, when I woke up this morning, I remembered what we did last night and my first thought was to confess to my soulmate. I kept an eye on Alex to make sure he didn’t wake up, and I saw something forming on his skin. So, I looked closer and it was my writing. So now I don’t know how to make him have the realization too.” John said, looking between Laf and Herc with pleading eyes.

“Why not just show him your arm? Then he will show you his arm and it will all be good.” Herc said, shrugging. Laf joined in by saying, “Or maybe, write something down in front of him and he will make the connection! Or just tell him, but I am guessing that you want to go the subtle route.”

“Thank you so much! Guess now all there is to do is wait.” John said while standing. “See you guys later!” John walked to his room to wait and took this time to think of what he would say.

John found that Alex was taking a long time to wake up, so he called the Schuylers to see if they would want to get food with him. They said sure but asked if it was okay if they bought Jefferson and his boyfriends along. John said sure, thinking that it would be best to get the most advice possible.

~~~*~~~

John walked to the Sons of Liberty to meet with his friends. He walked in and immediately noticed the iconic colors of each person.

“Hey John!” Eliza called out to him as he approached.

“Hey guys!” John sat down awkwardly. Angelica noticed how uncomfortable John looked and asked, “John, what’s wrong?”

“Well, I think I just met my soulmate.” John said, scratching his neck. They all cried out something along the lines of “That’s wonderful, congratulations!”

Maria said, “That’s amazing John! But if you don’t mind me asking, why would that be a bad thing? You seem pretty unsure…”

“Well, it’s that he’s my roommate and he’s asleep and I only found out by writing and then it showed up on his arm but I wrote because I kinda sorta had drunk sex with him last night…” John trailed off, becoming quieter with each word to not shame himself further. He noticed that most of them had just sat in silence, seeming to be too shocked to speak. But Peggy wasn’t one of them.

“Your soulmate is Alex?” She asked, trying to keep quiet though she was clearly excited with the news.

“Yup…” John replied, rubbing his arm. “So how do you guys think I should break the news to him? I had a plan to just show him my arm subtly while holding something up to him so he will see but that might not be the greatest plan.” 

“Wait, John you like to draw, right?” Burr asked. John nodded. “Then maybe you can draw something on your skin while Alex’s hand is in view and just have it so he sees you drawing it and you see it forming on his hand.” The rest of the crew nodded and hummed in approval. 

“Thank you so much, Aaron. I’m so thankful for your guys help. It means so much, and I don’t know how I would pay you back.” John said, smiling at everyone.

“I think you can start by paying for our drinks.” Thomas and James said at the same time. They looked at each other a bit shocked before everyone started laughing.

John said goodbye and thanked everyone once again.


	18. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's a chapter from Alex's POV. I'm sorry to add that this is also the second to last chapter... It's short, but I can't give away the ending just yet. Also, I will post the next chapter after I get a comment on this one. I want to know that at least one person read this before I go on posting the ending. Thank you guys so much for putting up with my bullshit.

Alex woke up at 10 AM. He tried to remember what happened the night before, and gasped as he recalled the very intimate moments with his crush. After mentally screaming for a total of 3 minutes and 46 seconds, Alex got up and tried to distract himself by doing his regular morning routine. He noticed that there was some writing on his arm, and he figured his soulmate must’ve tried to say something to him. He read it and was surprised to see that it just cut off.

_Hey, so I might’ve don’t something really dumb last night. I hope you can forgiv_

It worried him to see the distressed message, and he worried for his soulmate’s safety. But it seemed that his soulmate was safe, and just asking for forgiveness. Alex would have to ask them later, but he had to eat first. He left his room and found Laf and Herc sitting on the couch, whispering quietly together while a movie created background noise. The pair almost didn’t notice him, until Laf saw him moving in the kitchen.

“Mon ami! You are awake, how wonderful it is to see you!” Laf cheered, even though they had seen each other the previous night. Alex thought it was weird for Laf to suddenly act this way, almost as if he was trying to cover something up.

“Morning, Laf. Good to see you too.” Alex answered. He heard the door swing open, and his heart sank. He had noticed that John wasn’t there at all, but that must be him. Alex didn’t want to be confronted about anything today. He felt too awkward.

John walked in, and Alex avoided his eyes. Those damn perfect eyes wouldn’t stop staring at the ebony haired boy. Alex wanted to hide, to curl into the sweatshirt he was wearing, and never come out. He poured himself some cereal and sat at the island to eat. He perched his head on his left hand. He noticed out of the corner of his eye that John sat next to him. He looked bored for a moment before pulling out a green pen that had a pride sticker on it. Alex thought the color of it was too familiar, but ignored it. John started to do something on his left hand, and Alex suddenly felt a tingling sensation on his. He looked down to his hand, and back to John’s. Alex’s eyes went wide as he saw the green lines from John’s hand appearing on his own.


	19. The Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is like last chapter but with the ending and from John's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the last chapter! I'm so sorry for how late this is, but school has been kicking my ass with projects and essays and Socratic seminars. Hope you can forgive me for being so late. You guys really mean the world to me, and it really hurts me when I think about how stupid I've been for not updating. I don't want to disappoint you guys, but anyways, here's the chapter! Enjoy. (it kinda sucks because I rushed it) (all my creativity has been going to my english narrative that's due tomorrow and I still don't have done) (once again, I'm sincerely very sorry about how my upload schedule went to shit near the middle/end of this story.)

John walked home and saw that Alex was awake and couldn’t really meet his eye. John felt his heart drop as he noticed Alex avoiding him. If he was going to do his plan he would need to do it fast. He wasn’t really a patient person.

John moved around to try to look busy. He saw Herc and Laf give him some thumbs up. He smiled weakly at them, trying not to show his worry. Though he had had sex with Alex, he was worried that his roommate would turn him down. It was irrational, but John was never one for rational thinking.

Alex sat down at the island eating some cereal. He had his head perched on his left hand, so John sat to the left of him. He acted bored for a moment before pulling out and pen to draw a turtle on his hand. His memories flashed back to when Alex was staring at the specific turtle. He decided to draw it on his hand. Alex must’ve noticed the tingling that happened when your soulmate wrote to you because he went from watching John drawing to watching his own hand.

Alex’s eyes grew wide as he saw the image from John’s hand forming on his, and John looked away from his drawing for a second to look at Alex. He snuck a glance down at his hand and his eyes grew with shock. Though he already knew, this was like the final confirmation that he needed to be sure. He moved his hand to be set beside Alex’s so they could compare.

Alex grabbed John’s hand and looked him in the eye. John loved those chocolate eyes so much. He knew from the moment he gazed into them that he was in love.

“John? Is this… are we…” Alex trailed off, seeming to be in so much shock that he couldn’t think of a sentence. John smiled at Alex weakly.

“I can’t believe it either. Alexander… I… I love you.” John said, rubbing his thumb against Alexander’s knuckles.

“John, you could never know how much I’ve wished for you to say that.” Alexander said, huffing a laugh. “I love you so much, John. You are my freckled boy, my sunshine in the morning, my starlight at midnight. You are my everything.”

“Alexander…” John trailed off, consumed by the sweet feeling of truly being loved. He found that they were leaning closer together, their lips just centimeters apart. John took one last look at Alexander’s wonderful eyes. The chocolate orbs were warm and welcoming. John knew that he would spend an entire day someday just staring into those perfect eyes. 

Finally, their lips met. It was warm and familiar and John couldn’t think of anything else he would ever want to do. Alexander’s lips seemed to perfectly melt with John’s. Alexander tasted like cinnamon and chocolate. John cupped Alex’s cheek to get a better angle. They eventually broke apart for breath, and pushed their foreheads together. They sat and stared at each other for a moment, taking in all of the other’s features. They smiled softly, holding each other’s hands and snickering quietly because of the cheers and whoops coming from Laf and Herc. Alex pressed another soft kiss into John lips, the feeling making John’s heart explode with joy and love.

“You’re mine.” Alex whispered.

“I’m yours.” John reassured before kissing Alex again.


	20. Such a Nice Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Alex go on a nice nice nice date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's up my doods! It's been a while, and I was just looking through some old comments. You guys and your support still make me so happy, and I felt like I've improved (just finished writing and lol I have not), so I decided to add one last chapter. I hope you like it! (^3^)   
>  
> 
> this note was cringe lmao
> 
> notes in the note- my cat was meowing like a motherfucker while writing this chapter  
> I swear I can't write long chapters for this story... I'm writing a new one and the chapters are like 5 pages long but nope not for this story mmm

John walked out of the small apartment and into the elevator. He and his boyfriend had moved into it as soon as they were out of college and more financially stable. John was just surprised that Laf and Herc didn't try to kick them out sooner. He hit the button for the first floor and waited as he descended. He never really liked elevators, but the stairs were not ideal for his outfit today. It wasn't a special day by any means. It was just a random day at the end of August. So John was curious as to why Alex had decided this was the perfect day to have a surprise date. They hadn't been on a date like this in forever...

The elevator stopped and the doors opened. John stepped out and headed out to the local park. Sadly, the pair had had to move out of New York and into a different city. John missed New York, and would often reminisce while walking around town, but he had to say he loved this place just as much. He would love any place as long as Alex was with him.

"Oh, Alex... I love you too much..." John said to himself. He turned a corner to see the park waiting ahead. It was small, but it had plenty of trees and flowers and bushes. John smiled and continued walking over to the only bench in the park, where his boyfriend just happened to be sitting. Alex turned his head and stood, waving to John with his free hand. The other held a bouquet of colorful flowers.

"John!" Alex called out, walking over to meet his lover. He smiled up at the freckled boy and kissed him on the cheek.

"Alexander~" John replied happily while leaning into the warm lips on his cheek. They separated, and Alex held up the flowers.

"I got these for you. I hope you like them," Alex said. John cradled the bouquet lovingly before responding.

"I love them, Alex. Thank you so much," He bent down to kiss his boyfriend's forehead before continuing. "Now, explain to me why we are on such a nice date." Alex simply hooked his arm in John's and started moving them along the path.

"I thought maybe we could just have a nice date every once in a while. Is that so bad?" Alex finally responded. John huffed a laugh, feeling warmth and happiness fill his chest.

"I suppose not, my dear."

The pair walked in comfortable silence for a while, before coming upon a spot of particularly beautiful flowers. Alex stopped and watched the petals dance in the wind. John noticed two flowers had grown around each other, the stems twirling and swaying. The tulips seemed to be in a waltz, and John couldn't help but think that this meant something. He imagined himself and Alex as the flowers, legs and arms intertwined, swaying to soft music. He noticed an absence around his arm and looked to see Alex moving towards the dancing tulips. He reached behind the swirled stems and pulled out a small black box. John felt his eyes widen as Alex smirked at him.

"Alex... I-is this what I th-think it is?" John stammered. Alex responded by opening the box to reveal a beautiful ring. John felt tears begin to sting his eyes, and out of his blurred vision, he saw Alex move to one knee.

"John Laurens, would you make me the happiest man alive, and marry me?" Alex asked. John nodded furiously and pulled Alex up to his feet to press a salty kiss on his lips. Alex smiled against his skin before kissing back. Once they finally pulled apart, Alex pulled the ring from the box and slipped it on his lover's finger. John smiled widely at the simple band, and then up at Alex.

"Alexander, I love you so so much..." John mumbled as he pulled his boyfrie- no, fiancé- into a hug. He laughed a little before standing up straight.

"You know, the funny thing is that I was gonna do the same thing today," John said while pulling a brown box out of his coat pocket. Alex's eyes lit up as he opened the box.

"John... it's wonderful..." Alex said quietly while looking at the ring. It was a simple gold band with both their initials engraved on it. John smiled before moving to one knee. Alex looked down into his eyes and smiled wide.

"Alexander Hamilton, will you place this ring on your finger and be mine forever?" John asked, holding the ring closer to the other. Tears slid down Alex's cheeks while he nodded.

"Of course I will. I'll do it a thousand times over." John stood and pulled the ring out and pushed it onto Alex's finger. They looked into each other's eyes, and John found a pool of emotions in his fiancé's chocolate orbs.

"John, you are the most important thing in my life. I love you so much, and I don't think I could ever comprehend life without you." Alex whispered before pulling his lover into a sweet kiss.

"Alexander, I love you too..." John whispered into the other's lips. He smiled as they pulled apart and began walking again.

"Now let's go home so we can show each other just how much love we got."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm disappointed with the way this turned out... I know I can write so much better than this, I have been writing so much better than this... maybe it's because I'm just not feeling it for this story anymore... but nevertheless, I hope you liked this extra chapter! I love all of you who left kudos and comments. Thank you for this amazing journey, and I plan to keep on writing! You guys are amazing

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated! Once again, I hope you enjoy! Sorry that this chapter is really short. I promise that after Chapter Five they get longer!


End file.
